Noel au Sanctuaire
by LittleSaintAngel
Summary: Un matin, tous les chevaliers furent appelé au Colisée par Athéna. Celle-ci avait apparemment une annonce importante à faire passer... Aiolos/Shura et d'autres couple.


**Noël au Sanctuaire**

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

Voici le tout premier One Shot que j'ai écrit ! Gentiment corrigé par Galaxian Explosion :)

A la base il a été fait pour un concours sur le thème Noël, oui il me fallait participer a un concours pour me motiver a écrire -w-

Alors cet OS contient du shonen-ai et même du shojo-ai, donc euh, quittez si vous aimez pas.

Les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un matin, tous les chevaliers furent appelés au Colisée par Athéna. Celle-ci avait apparemment une annonce importante à faire passer. Ainsi, Shura se rendit aux arènes, les yeux encore cernés de fatigue. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens – même dotés d'une force herculéennes – à 6h 30 un jour où les entraînements ne commençaient que l'après-midi. D'après Shion, la déesse Athéna avait une annonce très importante à communiquer au plus grand stade antique que comptait le Sanctuaire.

Après une pénible descente d'escaliers et de temples vides, le capricorne arriva enfin à destination et rejoignit Aphrodite et Deathmask, ses meilleurs amis, qui étaient assis aux côtés de leur amant dans la plus haute rangée d'escalier du Colisée.

Depuis plusieurs années, Angelo était fol amoureux de Mu mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que l'innocent bélier vienne lui-même se confesser. Ce jour là, Shura se souvenait que la mâchoire du cancer était restée bloquée après que Mu l'aie tendrement embrassé après sa timide déclaration. Depuis ce jour, les deux amoureux ne se séparaient plus et vivaient leur relation au grand jour profitant de chaque instant que la vie leur permettait de passer ensemble.

Pendant que le rital embrassait son mignon petit tibétain partout où il le pouvait, Aphrodite restait blottit dans les bras de Saga qui lui disait des mots doux. Shura trouvait ces deux là adorables et les soutenait de tout son cœur même si il ignorait quand le poisson et les gémeaux avaient commencé à se fréquenter.

Cependant, l'espagnole jalousait un petit peu ces deux amis qui vivaient enfin le grand amour alors que lui n'avait personne à qui il pouvait s'offrir et aimer. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, qu'est-ce que l'amour pour un chevalier d'or ? Mais cette chaleur et ce bien-être qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui quand il était auprès d'Aiolos semblait si proche de ce que vivait ses deux compères.

Shura regarda en direction du sagittaire qui s'était installé un peu plus loin près d'Aiolia attendant patiemment la venue d'Athéna. Le capricorne souffla un peu et s'assit à côté de Mu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le stade fut remplit par les 88 chevaliers – en plus de Kanon – et de leurs apprentis qui, pour la première fois, étaient tous présents au Sanctuaire au même moment et la déesse accompagnée de Shion apparut enfin devant eux.

Le Grand Pope était souriant et cela présageait soit une bonne nouvelle, soit une nouvelle loi sadique de plus à supporter. Tout le monde priait pour que ça soit la deuxième option et à leur grande joie, ce fut le cas.

Saori s'avança pour saluer tous ses valeureux soldats d'un petit signe de main et dit d'une voix bienveillante:

\- « Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai fait venir ici car comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre - Shura avait encore une fois oublié cette date - et étant donné que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaitent rejoindre leur famille pour l'occasion et que d'autres désirent fêter Noël en groupe, je vous autorise donc à prendre deux jours de repos ainsi que de sortir de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire à condition que vous préveniez au moins Shion. »

Elle salua la foule une dernière fois et repartit au treizième temple suivie encore par l'ancien bélier. Les apprentis ne tentèrent même pas de cacher leur joie devant leur maîtres tant ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer et de ne plus devoir se lever aux aurores pour commencer une nouvelle journée harassante.

Seiya et ses amis décidèrent de retourner au Japon dans l'immédiat sauf Shiryu qui allait rejoindre Shunrei en Chine. Ce qui fit sourire Dohko à l'idée que ces deux là allaient enfin profiter de leur vie de couple.

Les ors, eux, allaient fêter Noël les uns chez les autres et s'organiser pour la décoration des douze temples qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas commencée. Tous avaient plein d'idées pour le réveillon et les couples étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin passer une soirée rien que pour eux.

Shura avait d'abord pensé rendre visite à sa mère en Espagne mais craignais de tomber sur son père avec qui il était en dispute depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il raya immédiatement Deathsmak et Aphrodite de sa liste car il se doutait bien qu'ils resteraient avec leur amant respectif pour passer une soirée câline.

Le dixième gardien se souvint alors du film qu'il avait loué quand il avait accompagné Milo en ville. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et c'était bien la seule occupation qu'il voyait.

Shura dit au revoir à ses amis qui allaient faire une promenade dans les environs du Sanctuaire, et remonta lentement toutes les marches menant au dixième temple. En chemin, il croisa Aiolos. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite quand il comprit que le grec l'avait attendu.

\- « Hey ! T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? » Demanda l'archer visiblement de bonne humeur

\- « Rien de spécial... » Répondit l'espagnole qui espérait que son voisin ne voit pas les petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- « Sérieux ? Alors vient dîner chez moi ! On ne passe pas le réveillon tout seul ! » S'exclama le brun l'air heureux.

Shura réfléchit quelques secondes. Pouvait-il vraiment rester avec le sagittaire ? Avec ses sentiments qui s'amplifiaient de jour en jour dès qu'il croisait son regard ? En plus, il regrettait de l'avoir mis à mort sans l'avoir écouté lors de « la trahison » de Saga. Mais comment réussirait-il à dire non à ce magnifique sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son compagnon. Shura baissa un peu la tête et répondit instinctivement :

\- « D'accord, à quelle heure dois-je venir chez toi ? »

\- « Que dirais-tu de venir maintenant si tu n'as rien à faire ? »

\- « Non, ça me va. »

\- « Ça ne te dérange pas si on va faire quelques courses avant pour qu'on ait de quoi se mettre sous la dent ? »

\- « Pas de problème » Répondit Shura qui se sentait maintenant plus à l'aise

Ainsi, les deux amis se mirent en route vers Athènes où Ils achetèrent ce qu'il fallait pour le repas et de quoi décorer le neuvième palais pour être un peu plus dans l'ambiance joyeuse et conviviale de Noël. Shura se sentait tellement bien, sa main dans celle douce et chaude d'Aiolos. Il nageait enfin en plein bonheur.

Mais son regard se stoppa sur la vitrine d'une petite boutique où il s'arrêta pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Une magnifique statuette d'un ange agenouillé tendant la main avait attiré son attention. Il tenait dans sa paume un petit collier floral. Aiolos remarqua la fascination qu'avait Shura pour cette sculpture. Le capricorne qui s'apprêtait à partir l'appela :

\- « Tu viens? » Demanda le dixième gardien curieux.

\- « Oui une seconde! J'arrive! »

Le capricorne se retourna ne vit pas que le grec était entré dans le magasin et y ressortir en vitesse pour ensuite le rejoindre. Les compagnons d'arme s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ruelle où personne ne pouvait les voir et se téléportèrent immédiatement au Sanctuaire.

Ils atterrirent à l'entrée du temple du bélier où ils saluèrent Mu et Kiki qui décoraient en s'amusant l'intérieur de la maison. Plus loin, les deux amis croisèrent Aldébaran qui se rendait presque en courant chez Shaina. A la troisième maison, ils tombèrent sur Kanon et Saga en pleine dispute. Le dilemme était difficile mais tellement bête. L'aîné voulait passer la soirée chez Aphrodite mais le cadet désirait aller chez Rhadamanthe. Le problème était qu'ils voulaient être aussi l'un avec l'autre et que le possesseur officiel de l'armure des gémeaux et le Wyvern ne pouvaient même pas se voir en peinture. Shura et Aiolos décidèrent de partir avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux mêlés à cette énième dispute entre les jumeaux.

Deathmask se préparait à rejoindre son petit mouton et son disciple au premier étage et Aiolia était déjà partit chez Marine. Il n'y avait aucun bruit chez Shaka et les deux maisons zodiacales suivantes étaient elles aussi vides. Dohko avait certainement rejoint Shion au palais du Grand Pope tandis-que Milo passait la soirée avec son Camus du onzième temple.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés au neuvième temple, ils se mirent au travail après une petite pause bien méritée. Ils répartirent les tâches : Shura s'occupait de la cuisine pendant qu'Aiolos décorait le temple... Quand tout fut prêt, ils mangèrent et discutèrent durant plusieurs heures d'affilées. L'espagnole était au comble du bonheur. Ensuite, ils mirent en route le DVD qu'avait loué le capricorne.

Le silence fit place aux acteurs et à la musique du film mais aucun des deux hommes ne se parlaient jusqu'à ce que le sagittaire ne prenne la parole.

\- « Ca me manquait vraiment... »

\- « Quoi donc ? » Questionna Shura.

\- « De se retrouver comme ça, tout les deux. Quand j'y pense, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus fait un truc comme ça. » Répondit-il un peu mélancolique mais souriant.

\- « On était jeune... tu te rappels quand tu nous racontais des histoires avant de dormir à Aiolia et moi ? »

\- « Oui, je me souviens aussi de quand 'Lia a fait pipi au lit tellement il avait peur de mes histoires avec des monstres »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en repensant à ce souvenir mémorable. L'aîné en profita pour se rapprocher de l'espagnole qui riait de bon cœur.

\- « Et puis il y à la fois où tu avais fait un cauchemar et que tu es venu dormir avec moi en pleure ! » Ajouta le grec taquin.

\- « Hum pf... »

\- « J'aimerai tant que tout redevienne comme avant... »

\- « Il n'y a rien qui nous en empêche » Répondit Shura qui rougissait de gêne mais aussi de bonheur d'entendre l'homme qu'il aimait de toute ses forces lui dire cela.

\- « Je sais mais, toi, tu ne le veux pas... » Dit le neuvième gardien tout bas « Je l'ai bien remarqué il y a quelques jours que tu m'évitais quand je voulais te parler... Tu crois réellement que je n'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu !? » Faillit crier, hurler le grec soudainement hors de lui.

Shura soupira mais il devait avouer qu'il se doutait bien qu'un jour, ce moment arriverait. Il répondit tête basse :

-« Si tu veux tout savoir, je me sens toujours coupable de ta mort... »

A son grand étonnement, son ami avait perdu son sourire qu'il avait pourtant cru gravé sur son visage.

\- « Shura... arrêtes de dire ça... Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être ton devoir... tu n'as rien à te reprocher »

\- « Mais je t'ai tué ! » S'écria le cadet les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Regarde-moi ! Je suis en vie ! Les dieux de l'Olympe nous ont donné une nouvelle chance et il faut la saisir ! » Répondit doucement le grec en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

L'espagnole prit une teinte carmine et son cœur battait de plus en plus la chamade. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait ! Il ne supportait plus de garder cet amour inavoué pour lui.

\- « Il y a autre chose... » Aiolos leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Shura reprit ses explications la peur au ventre. « Quand tu es auprès de moi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'être jaloux quand des femmes viennent pour te reluquer et te tourner autour.. » Le dixième marqua un temps de pause et reprit un peu difficilement ce qu'il allait dire « Je-je t'aime à en mourir ! Je ne peux que t'aimer ! Je n'arrive jamais à détacher mon regard et mes pensées de toi ! »

Le sagittaire resta silencieux quelque seconde et son sourire réapparut. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel mais un sourire remplit d'amour et de passion. Aiolos rapprocha son visage de celui de Shura dont les joues rosissaient de plus en plus et scella leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Etonné, le capricorne écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis les ferma peu à peu, savourant le contact et les lèvres sucrées de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Il n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre cela.

Le baiser fut rompu par le ding dong de la pendule annonçant les douze coups de minuit mais leur regard remplit d'amour ne se détachèrent pas une seule seconde l'un de l'autre.

\- « Maître Mu regardez ! C'est tout blanc! » S'écria Kiki.

\- « Oui Kiki mais il fait froid. Viens mettre un manteau. » Répondit le tibétain qui se blottit dans les bras d'Angelo avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser.

Pendant ce temps, au treizième étage...

\- « C'est si beau la neige... »

\- « Oui, tu sais que c'est la première fois que je fête Noël ? »

\- « Et moi je n'ai plus vu la neige depuis si longtemps... vu l'endroit ou je vis... »

Athéna se retourna et dit en un sourire :

\- « Joyeux Noël Pandore »

\- « Joyeux Noël mon ange » Répondit la sœur d'Hadès en la serrant dans ses bras comme le plus beau des cadeaux.

Au neuvième temple, Shura déballa méticuleusement le petit paquet et y découvrit une petite boîte entouré d'un petit ruban rouge qu'il défit délicatement. A l'intérieur, il vit le petit ange qu'il avait admiré en vitrine. L'espagnol n'arrivait pas à y croire. Aiolos avait vu qu'elle lui plaisait et a été directement l'acheter pour la lui offrir.

Pour le remercier, il se cala un peu plus dans les bras chauds et musclés du grec et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le restant de la nuit, ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre comme autre fois... L'ange de Noël avait fait d'un songe une heureuse réalité...

* * *

Votre avis? Dites moi tout!


End file.
